Mathew Vs The Multiverse
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: Mathew is Granted a wish, and now his Saga Begins


Prologue

I have a question, its simple really … do you believe in Demons? I can say with complete honesty when I say, No. 

That is of course until I met Mara, Demoness First Class, Category one, Unlimited.

It was simple really; I had coursed enough Chaos in my Teen-hood to be eligible for a wish, and I had nothing to lose, I was a 17-year-old High school dropout, wanted by at least 4 organizations for hacking into there Computer mainframes and 'Borrowing' some of there Data.

Yes you guessed I'm a Hacker, Names Mathew James Berry AKA – Galahad by the Hacker community, I'm not really that good, having only been at it for about a year and a half give or take, before I was kicked out of school I had very little interest in Computers, I liked to study Martial Arts, a few different variants of Judo, Tai-Chi and an elaborate acrobatic style that I never really found out what its name was, you see we has a guest Sensei at the Dojo one time for about five month.

Anyway I'm getting of track, I wont give you a description of what I look like as my wish all but eradicates that but I will say I had red hair so you can tell how much fun 'That' was growing up and was the first reason I started training.

Oh yeah I haven't told you WHY I an a High-School drop out, well ill put it this way, I DESPISE Rapists with a Passion and I caught the principles Son about to Rape one of my few friends Sara.

I put him into a coma for three weeks … ill leave the rest to your imagination and just say, Alucard would be proud.

Anyway back to my wish … its not as easy as you might think it would be there are just so many thing that you could wish for and the consequences of that wish, I could with to go to Gaia and meet the Final Fantasy VII Crew and join them on there mission.

I could wish for cash, power, almost ANYTHING but the trick is to find a wish that will cover as much of what I would wish for as possible, for example, I could Wish I was a Saiyan in the Ranma ½ Universe with a house in the Nerima District and a store room full of Martial Arts scrolls based around Ki manipulation and advanced martial arts styles.

So may possibilities so little Wishes, so I did the only thing I could think of … I asked if I could have a few hours to think about it.

I got my time.

OO—OO—OO—OO

It was five hours later when Mara returned, did I mention how hot she looked in the skin tight leather she was wearing ?.

Anyway I had my wish, with a piece of A4 paper I started to read of my wish, the basics of it were this.

A Demi-Saiyan Using Son Gohan's DNA as a template but I would still look like myself.

A Small holographic wrist mounted computer with the Ability to create portals to other dimensions, can store items in a Sub-Space / Pocket Dimension, show information like Techniques, Read detailed Power Levels, and of course be used to hack.

OO—OO—OO—OO

I spent the next 3 weeks mastering my new strength god I don't know how many things I destroyed by underestimating my own strength.

I also desensitized my Tail, or at least tried with little luck, I guess it will take awhile, and my Ki, my god my Ki its an indescribable experience to feel it for the first time, it was like an injection of vitality like I had never felt before.

I could feel it as soon as I became a Saiyan, its not one of the things that you would miss, and I started developing ways, mostly involving Meditation or Kata to access it, now that there was a LOT more progress than desensitizing my tail, it was all mostly instinctual.

My looks had changed a little as well, I now had Black spiky hair, a slight almost invisible slant to my eyes, my Tail obviously and my personality in little ways.

Before I liked to train but now I LOVED to train, the ach of my muscles was a newly enjoyable experience, it was almost symbolic of a hard days training.

I was smarter as well, I thought faster, I reacted faster and smoother, Sparing before was fun but now it was a PASSION.

OO—OO—OO—OO

The computer was better then I could have hoped for, it was so frigin powerful that I could have Hacked into the KGB with no effort at all, I had stored a load of camping gear, changes of clothes, food mostly tinned meat and some Fruit and Vegetables a few books, my Ranma ½, Dragon Ball Z collections and some other odds and ends, including all the Money I owned.

OO—OO—OO—OO

Today was the first time I was going to try out the Dimensional warp capability.


End file.
